Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a holding structure and a mounting structure, and in particular, to a holding structure and a mounting structure configured to position and mount a storage device.
Description of Related Art
As technology advances, personal computers have been widely applied in work and life. Common personal computers currently include desktop computers and notebook computers.
In a personal computer, various data are stored in a hard disk drive, and the hard disk drive is generally mounted on a hard drive rack in a host of the personal computer. Currently, the hard drive rack is formed by assembling a plurality of parts, and it is required to individually manufacture and assemble the parts, which costs more material and assembly costs.